


Heaven and Hell Bingo Card

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Bingo Card Masterlists [9]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Here is my Heaven and Hell Bingo Card!  Stories will be linked as they're posted.  Let me know if you have any requests!





	Heaven and Hell Bingo Card

Megaddon - 

Grace Kink - 

Naomi - [Slutty, Not a Slut](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184394498131/slutty-not-a-slut)

Antichrist - [Pulse](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187406774997/pulse)

ABO Dynamics - 

Death - 

Missing Scene - [Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012674)

Balthazar/Crowley - 

Faith Healers - [Have Faith](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/183847748850/have-faith)

Falling - 

Temporary Allies - 

Holy Oil - 

Free Space - [2+2=3 Chapter 13](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187447388590/2-2-3-chapter-thirteen)

Calthazar - 

Demon!Dean - 

Wing Kink - 

Gadreel - 

Book of the Damned - 

Cupid - 

The First Blade - [Lies and Betrayal](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184089896571/lies-and-betrayal)

Amnesia - [2+2=3 Chapter 8](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187170203133/2-2-3-chapter-eight)

Samandriel - [Fallen From Grace Chapter 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20572880%2Fchapters%2F48839303&t=YmQ4MzEyOWJlNzE1ZjdjYTlmMmE5ZGUyZWFmMjIxZmU4NDI4YTE3ZSw1TlJtVDExNw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183141407897%2Fheaven-and-hell-bingo&m=1)

Smut - [2+2=3 Chapter 10](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187287241523/2-2-3-chapter-ten)

Anti-Possession Tattoo - 

CasHannah - [Marriage](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/183569631887/marriage)


End file.
